Raising the Demon
by Stitchar
Summary: Stitch hid three Little Leroys from the battle and decides to raise them. But with his family not supporting his choice, can he teach the triplets to be good?  takes after Le
1. Adopt

Raise the Demon

Chapter 1

Adopted

Stitch blinked at small three bundles ahead of him. Right after the battle with Leroy, the Galactic Army managed to grab all Leroy clones to send them to Galactic Armada. Stitch doesn't know how but he managed to grab the three small Leroys and hid them in the bush outside the stadium, telling them to never peep a word.

He even talked about this to Council Woman of taking in of these three. Of course he wasn't surprised when Council Woman was surprised about his request.

Especially his family.

He looked up from his seat and sees four figures staring at him filled with uneasiness and nervousness. One on his left is his Creator and his father, Jumba Jookiba. He was fat, big and has four eyes, two on each side (also note that his skin is darkish purple). On his right is Pleakly, thin One-eyed alien who claimed to be the Earth-Expert. And in front of him are two human, one almost full-fledged Adult and one near to 8 years old. The older one is Nani and younger one is Lilo.

Right now they were sitting around the table in the kitchen, night critters herd through the window, and three small clones of Leroy were on the table; fast asleep.

"You are very sure to raise these three?" Jumba asked as he poked one of the bundles that shifted in its sleep undisturbed, "I'm finding this very impossible."

"You can't blame them Jumba." Stitch replied, his English was almost perfected but not nearly, "Babyfier just turned them into babies and according to her, every adult that were turn into babies won't even remember their names or their own job." Which was true because once, Babyfier was attacked by a group of gang. Panicked, she quickly turn them into babies with some few newer hope, dropped them off at either at the orphanage or at some few newly wed couples who wished for a child. Stitch started to wonder how those new babies are doing.

Pleakly looked back and fourth nervously (he's only one who's nervous ALL the time) and then back at the small bundles. He really hoped that these newly added member won't weak havoc in the house (but then again, that's impossible.) but pushed the thought away knowing that it only happens once they grew up.

Nani, eh, was more than mad. She was frustrated.

"Great." was all she said, "I have more mouth to feed! Now I have to persuade Mr. Jameson to get more raise!" If Stitch was a human now, his eyes will be rolling. Same typical Nani.

Lilo was always the one who really liked any other idea either Stitch or Nani had given to her but now, she was unsure this time. Sure, she liked the idea of raising experiments but Leroy? Not even close.

"Stitch I know you want to adopt them but we're really unsure now. You know, since this is Leroy we're talking about." Stitch didn't reply after that but his face was telling her that he knows that and no matter now much they try to talk into him he's not going to change his mind.

"Very well." Nani concluded, as she pushed three Leroys into Stitch's arm, "I guess it can't be helped because they're just babies BUT on one condition, they're your responsibility."

Stitch knew that's where Nani will be heading to, but at least he was glad that Nani doesn't seem to care about Stitch's choice (as long as they were innocent enough that's good enough. After all, she did share her room with Belle.)

"Sure." was all he said as he carefully carried three small bundles of babies to his and Lilo's bedroom. And that was the end of the discussion of his choice of raising three of the clones.

And besides, he mused to himself, he always wanted to know of what it was like to be a father.


	2. Suspicion

Chapter 2  
Suspicion

It was few weeks after Stitch had adopted the three, and things went smooth for the Pelekai household but at night it gets crazy. and that crazyness is when one of the three starts to cry.

Stitch groaned at the shrill noise that rang through his ear, but luckily all the walls and doors are sound proof so nobody will have to bother waking up in middle of the night.

"Ok. Ok I'm coming." Stitch stated tiredly as he picked himself off of his bed and walked to the additional bed in Lilo and Stitch's dome (Lilo was lucky because she was either a heavy sleeper or had ear plugs shoved in her ears.). Stitch looked at the triplets before him and finds that one of the smallest one was crying really hard.

"Come here." Stitch cooed as lifted small one up, cradling and soothing him. the small one sniffled and struggled not even showing hints that it was going back to sleep. Stitch sighed tiredly and began to hum a small lullaby he had heard before his escape from his space prison. Technically, it worked and Stitch was glad that the child went back into its dreamland quickly.

placing the little one back he laid his head down and stared at the triplets. The big of the trio was unfazed of the loud shrill cry that his little brother had made and pulled the white sheet over him unconsciously and started to suck his thumb, the medium one was twitching in his sleep, murmuring and moving around not even noticing of his own surroundings. and last the small one (the one he just laid back), the crybaby of all but still counted as the cutest of the bunch, was giving out a small sigh before nuzzling to his second oldest for warmth.

Stitch smiled as he tucked each one of them with sheets, making sure they're not cold. Satisfied on what he finally finished, he went back to sleep in his bed.

-.-

Morning soon came, and to Stitch, it was too early but realizing that the triplets needs his aide, he got up with out a complaint. After all, younglings need to be cared, they can't just grow up automatically.

After getting up, he went down the first floor to get to the kitchen. Upon reaching the kitchen, he opened the fridge and rummaged through it, trying to find his breakfast, a coconut cake. But finding none, he decided to go for the raw fish (hm and with sushi if he felt so) and jumped up to the counter to make some breakfast for his adovtive sons.

Finding some milk powder (how the family has it before is a mystery but Stitch decides that he'll blame it on Pleaky) and some bottle, he scooped each one spoon for each bottle and with warm water he mixed them, soluting into the baby milk.

Even though he knows the baby's skin are heat resistant, it doesn't hurt to be careful with the little babies he had just adopted, after all this is his first time.

Finally done with each bottle, he quickly put the baby milk powder away in the cupbard and went back to his and lilo's room, ready to give each baby Leroy clones their breakfast.

But as he got up, he saw Lilo awake already, seemed to be watching the babies sleeping, but he could've sworn he saw her hand laid on one of the babies chest. Too close to his throat...

"Lilo what are you doing?" A gasp, and her hand retreated away from the child's throat. It must've been his imagination, but it didn't hurt to be suspicious over it.

"Oh, Stitch you're back already?" Lilo asked a bit too quickly, "You kinda got me off guard a little. I was just watching the babies sleeping." Stitch didn't reply as he walked past Lilo and place the bottles on the lamp post.

It seemed that the little Leroys has some good sense of smell as each three of them woke up from their slumber and struggled to get up. The smallest one tried to climb up to his largest brother as the middle one was trying to push the then away, the weight overbearing. Stitch almost smiled as he grabbed each three (his arms all exposed now) and picked up the smallest from the largest one's head, and placed him in his upper forearm, bringiong the milk bottle to the little one's small eager mouth. As the little one got the bottle, he started to suck on it hungerly.

The older two wanted the same thing they each grabbed Stitch's both lower arms with bottles and they too sucked on it, leaning against Stitch's legs as a pillow and support.

It was an absolute adorable scene.

But Lilo didn't say anything and walked off, went down to the first floor of the house leaving Stitch alone with his own little fatherly moment.

-.-

Stitch couldn't describe it, but he was somehow getting paranoid.

After he saw what he _thought_ Lilo was going to do, he couldn't place any trust on any of his own family anymore.

Pleaky, as usual (and overly, majorly failing), was playing and placing some cloths designs on the little Leroys and sometimes he could've sworn he saw Pleaky was tightening the scarf a bit too hard on the eldest. Jumba was doing some medical check-up on them and Stitch find it odd that he had to bring the triplets to him four times a week. Nani was always making dinner for them but he can't tell if she added something bad in the food for each smell he caught in his nose was, oddly, not the same aroma he had smelled in his own years with Lilo.

Somehow he's not trusting on his cousins either; Belle was overly sweet to them, but occasionally he finds the glint of hatred in her eyes as the same with the other Experiments. Even Angel was giving him a hard glare behind his back.

Stitch was tuned out form the world, he didn't notice someone walking up to him.

"Hey Stitch!" Lio exclaimed happily (somehow too happy for his own thoughts...) "Nani said that we're going out to eat so you coming? Like the old days?" Stitch looked at her like as if she had just grown a second head (he saw 627 doing that, it wasn't a pretty sight.) but was a bit hesitant on what was going on.

"I think I'll step this one down Lilo, thanks for the offer though." Strange, did he just saw an pity in Lilo's eyes? Normally it would be disappointment or sadness, but anger with pity? He must be _that_ paranoid.

"You're loss then...Belle was coming with us and I was hoping you'll come too..." Stitch rose his eyebrow up in a little confusion. Belle was going as well?

"well I'll see you tonight then huh?" Lilo asked as she walked up to the door, Stitch guessed that the others were in the car already and with a wave a good-bye and good night, Lilo went out. Car now soon was roaring with energy outside and with squeal of tires, it left.

Stitch couldn't tell when he was holding his breath as he felt himself breathing again.

It must be his paranoia. It must be.

But why pray tell that something bad was going to happen?


	3. Worry

AN: Wow, I got some two or three reviews asking if Angel can be the mommy. So I decided to write a chapter about Angel and her thoughts on Stitch's choice.

Before we start, let me expalin what I think about Angel and Stitch; (NOTE IF YOU WANT TO READ IT LATER FEEL FREE TO DO SO. :) )

Angel and Stitch is a tight notch of lovely couple and I loved them dearly (I even support LiloxStitch, BonniexStitch, and others just for fits and giggles.) But I wanted to see how both can cope with each other by having three little Leroys in the family and in the way of the relationship between both of them and their cousins. This Chapter explains more about it.

At first I wanted to make the story more about Stitch is actually against the world. Meaning, that I have to make every family members abanding him because of the choice he had made, but as I re-read the some few chapters, I realized that it didn't go well with my plot and decided to leave some few hints and little message there that shows that Stitch's family is actually disagreeing with him.

Don't worry you'll see the part when his family decides to disown him but I wanted to go a little deeper; mainly about Angel.

The first time, I wrote about Stitch and Angel's relationship I made it like they were a bad couple, Angel only loved Stitch because of his ability and never his character, and left him in the dust when she heard Stitch was going to adopt the Three Leroy Clones.

But I stopped at the part where Stitch get all angst and thought 'Well this won't go well with my plot, and I really do need someone who held a mother figure.' and bam, I deleted all the relations with Angel and Stitch together and rewrote everything of their relationships. So, now I decided that Angel is fully in love with Stitch because of his loyalty and immunity to her song (knowing that he will always listen to her song no matter what) and both Stitch and Angelare smart enough to know that they are both equal in strengh, and they have a good, slow and yet stable relationship with each other. But despite that, Angel is more of a worry-wort on her boyfriend because of his some random-unsmart decisions he made (no news here) and Stitch is more of an adventrous type, and that soon clicked right on to me knowing that this will somehow help deepen their relationship with each other.

As for the answer Angel being the mommy, I would say yes and no. Angel will help in few chapters but in this story, I want to focus more on Stitch and Leroy's relationship with each other and that means only one thing; oldersib/youngersib or Father/Son relationship and their hardships as they tried to work together to prove that the triplets is fairly innocent

Another thing; I need help to pick a name for each three clones. I can't just call them 'Leroy Clones' and besides I might even confuse you. So when you review, I would really appreciat if you tell me what names are the best for the triplets.

Thank you for reading my notes and you may proceed on to the story.

-.-

Chapter 3  
Worry

Angel is pin-up worried of her boyfriend.

Very worried.

Ever since Stitch had introduced the three little _clones _of Leroys and announced to be adopting them as his sons, Angel can't help but watch over him with a sharp eye. She can tell Stitch didn't have enough sleep since the youngest one always wakes up in middle of the night not even giving his new father some few minutes of break from the day. She could even literally see bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept for nearly a year. She need to do something about.

A single father just can't take care of three children with a condition like she had witnessed.

She could even tell that Stitch was getting a bit paranoid around with things that were around him and the little Leroys. He was overly careful with them, and even saw him hugging them almost tightly that they would disappear. She sighed and thought back in her memories on what had happened in past few weeks ever since the Leroy clones were introduced to them.

-_prier 8 weeks ago-_

_Angel stared at the three little things before her. She can't believe that Stitch would actually adopt the one that was about to kill them to near death. She doesn't know what Stitch see these little younglings but most of all she just doesn't like what Stitch had just planned for them._

_He was going to adopt them as his own._

_And she didn't like that one bit._

_She looked around the other cousins (more like brothers and sisters if Jumba wants to be technical) and saw that half were worried and most were just down right mad about Stitch's decision. She saw Stitch was talking with Babyfier and somehow felt some few worry bubbling through her heart. She looked down at the little triplets who are olivious of what was happening around them._

_"Stitch, you have to understand that this is impossible." She heard Carmine explaining to Stitch, trying to persuade him to not to do anything stupid. Stitch sighed at his older cousin (sister?) and looked at the little triplets with troubling eyes._

_"I have to Carmine. You know the reason." Carmine sighed at that and laid her bright blue hand on his shoulder, like an older sibling would do to help to their younger siblings._

_"Stitch...what if they still have that programing? What if they still remembered about us? You?" Stitch frowned at the hard and yet really good questions he had gotten from his older cousin and slumped his shoulders as if he had given up._

_"I talked with Babyfier and she did said that she is positive that they don't even remember us."_

_"Well, she may be right but what if Stitch. You have to accept the fact that Leroy is your twin." Then Angel saw something in Stitch's eyes. It flashed so quick, she couldn't even tell if it was really there for the whole time._

_"Leroy is never and will, be my **twin**." he hissed as he flexed his claws at Carmine with malice in his voice. "But he is the equivalent of our Ohana. despit his personality, He is still young and still have many other experiences he has to face." Carmine's face flashed with shock and yet it soon switched to anger as well, flexing her long sharp claws like cats would do when they were threatened._

_"He does **not** belong to our Ohana!" She screeched, swiping her claws at him, only to miss him, "If you have forgotten, his sire is the evil world ruler! **Not** our mad evil scientist!" _

_"But Jumba did created him! Only Hamsterviel stole his credit and named him Leroy!" Stitch growled back, also swiping his claws at Carmine , "and if you haven't known, Jumba created three after me, and one of them is Leroy! No matter what you say, I will take care of his little clones as if they were mine, and I **will** raise them to know the good of the family!"_

_There was a few seconds of silence from all of them, nto even making an sound. Even Fibber wasn't in the mood of beeping most of the lies out._

_Even Nosey was actually surprised by this sudden conflict. He wasn't expecting this to go bad._

_Angel looked around the circle a few times, even seeing Shortstuff and Sprout were debating over whether to help or not, even Spike was scared of the sudden outburst from Stitch and Carmine. Normally, Angel knew that Stitch and Carmine were both cool heads and never get angry only once they were shutted off too many times and this is one of them._

_Good thing they have Bonnie to straight their differences out a bit._

_"All righ' cool daown ya jesters!" Bonnie's southern accent was heard through the crowd, as she made her way through the trouble and course with her partner, Clyde. "We havta' work togetha' on this. Not maken' sides and tryin' to kill ourselves" Both Carmine and Stitch looked at each other for few seconds and looked away in shame, leaving the tension in the air. Then Stitch took a small glance at his older cousin and said;_

_"I'm still raising them, no matter what you tell me." Carmine frowned at this as looked at him._

_"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm not becomeing a mother though." Stitch snorted at that statement._

_"You can become their aunt if you want to. But if you don't want to help, it's okay." He answered as he plucked the triplets out from Angel's arms (and attenas too) and walked off, leaving the rest of his cousins alone, signaling that their 'meeting' was over. Angel knew that everyone was scared, worried, and anxious of these new resident of the triplets._

_She slowly turned to Babyfier who was flying a bit lower, her tail twitching from the new found worry she held._

_"Babyfier, are you sure they don't remember?" Babyfier was reluctent but she slowly answered away._

_"Yes, but that worked well on humans, us...I'm partly worried about the three since last I heard from Jumba saying that he was aiming for an experiment who will be immune to my power; even yours." Angel tried to held down her panic as she heard the answer form Babyfier, she can sense that other experiments were listening to Babyfier's story too._

_"So you're saying...?" Nosey asked, being uncharacteristically afraid, "That Leroy is..."_

_Babyfier looked solem._

_"It's possible..."_

Angel didn't remember what happened after that but all she did remember that she woke up back in her home, somehow having tear-stained pillow on it. She knew that she somehow had cried over night at that time.

Everyone was paniced as well, but they hid that emotion very well as they looked out for Stitch from the distance, Angel as well had to keep an eye on the little Leroys so they won't have a jump-start on their old memories. Angel shivered when she thought of an experiment immune to her song.

_'Stitch and Reuben are fine but others like 627 or Leroy...'_ Angel didn't want to be reminded. She really hated any stupid males who were taking an advantage of her (courtesy of 627) and she enjoys a slow relationship with Stitch, he was nice enough to understand her about it. Reuben was no exception though, they dated once and they realized that their feelings to each other was more of a sibling love.

Okay that's enough of her love life or whatever she was thinking, she needs to focus back on her boyfriend and the triplets.

Well, might as well visit him, it may be dark but she got a call from Belle saying that Stitch is staying at home watching the triplets, she even recieved a message from her saying that somehow, Stitch's family are starting to doubt about him and the triplets he was raising, even Lilo. Angel got a little mad after that, knowing that little brat was up to no good again.

As she reached Stitch's home, she entered in through the dog door (The Pelekai house hold is always welcomed to the experiments.) and looked around silently.

She heard a small snore and looked at the living room where the sound was orginated from.

It was Stitch; dead tired and now in deep sleep.

Angel sighed as she saw Stitch slept, his face was all neutral, like a white canvas that was all wiped clean, waiting to be covered in paints again. To others (maybe to Nani or Lilo) it may be adorable to them but to her, it was cute and at the same time, he is handsome.

Angel then heard the cry from above and heard Stitch shuffling through his sleep. Who knows how long he hadn't slept, so Angel knew only one thing every female would do on the baby-crisis.

"Stitch go back to sleep, I can take over. It's ok." she reassured her boyfriend with her low, comforting voice and to her relief, Stitch relaxed back into the dreamworld. Angel, making sure Stitch is fully asleep, dashed up to the upper floor where the younglings are.

As she got there, she saw the youngest still crying, its tears still rolling down freely of his eyes. She felt herself soften at the sight of the new innocence that she saw in them.

Maybe Stitch is right...Leroy is still young.

As she picked up the little one, she rocked back and fourth humming a small lullaby as she does so, luring the young one to sleep.

"Hush little youngling don't say a word; your daddy's gonna get you a baby bird, if that baby bird flew away; your daddy's gonna get you the diamond ring, if that ring is all is lost; your daddy's gonna get you the silver bell, if that bell is all rust up; your daddy's gonna be here singing this song..."


	4. Trust

AN: I thank Angel Calisto for the names! and I don't own the songs. They belong to the singers.

Song: Hawaiian Lullaby By Keali'i Reichel

* * *

Chapter 4  
Trust

Stitch woke up at noon, not knowing what had happened. He saw a dream of Angel came visiting his house, helping him with the care on the little triplets. He thought this was nothing but a dream but his sharp nose soon caught a distant smell of roses. He knew who's only experiment to have a rose scent.

Angel.

And she's here.

'But why?' Stitch thought as he felt himself all newly refreshed, 'Is she here now?' Then he heard a distant cry from upstairs and he didn't even need to know who was crying now. Sighing, he hopped off the couch and went upstairs to see the triplets.

Only to bump to someone.

"Ah! Stitch, you're...awake." Angel stated as she helped her lover up, massaging his shoulders as she do so, "I was told by Belle that you're alone in the house last night so I decided to see you, only to find you asleep..." If Stitch was a human, his eyes would be rolling. Angel can such a over-worried female you can ever met in your life, but that's what makes her Angel. She care a lot about him no matter how much trouble he was in.

"Angel, I'm fine. See?" Stitch explained as he flexed his arms, looking like he was flexing his imaginary muscles, "I'm fine." Only to wobble a little in his first few steps. Angel sighed in annoyance and pulled him up to the couch again and pushed him back into the couch.

"No. You're not fine." She hissed as she jumped down to the floor, "You still need your rest and I know you only wake up until it is past noon so sleep in a hour or so. I'll wake you up when Brunch is ready." She insisted as she walked off to the direction where the youngest one was still crying from, now waking the others making them crying as well. Stitch sighed and following Angel's orders, he closed his eyes and soon felt himself going back into the dark bliss.

-.-

The little was still crying over and his deep need for his daddy was still strong. Where is he? Why is his daddy not coming? Getting more frustrated he squealed more, nearly reaching up the peak of almost destroying all the windows in the house (good thing that they are made they aliens, it will be chaotic if it broke.) and it almost broke his two older brother's eardrum when he does so.

Then before he could even pitch up even higher, he was lifted up, distracting his will to cry. He was laid against by a warm heat and he nuzzled into it, sniffling as he does so. He can hear his older triplet almost fussing about him crying so loud. As he nuzzled into the warm fur, he can smell a small hint of a new smell, he doesn't know but he can tell that this is not his daddy. And a bit confused as ever, he did what he thought was best.

He wailed. Again.

Angel was nearly caught off guard and started to rock him back and forth softly and hummed the little tune she had sung for him last night. But the little Leroy still can't calm down and her mind reeled in to one of the Hawaiian Songs she learned in her years in her singing just sung one she can think up of.

"He nani lua ole... Ku'u wehi o na lani, He kilohana oe, Na'u e pulama mau..." She sang the song slowly as if it was a lullaby and much to her luck, little Leroy stopped crying and listened to her voice and slowly went to sleep. Angel sighed in relief and laid the little Leroy on the bed slowly, still singing the song, "I can smile when it's raining, and touch the warmth of the sun, I hear children laughing, In this place I love..."

-.-

Stitch woke up for few seconds and tried to collect himself what was happening, until he remembered that Angel was here, and he doesn't hear any little Leroys crying, which might be a good sign. He almost hit himself in regret of why he didn't ask Angel for help when she always worries about him 24/7.

Sitting up, now refreshed he looked at the clock and saw that it was past six, and can hear some plates clattering at the kitchen. He guessed that it might be Angel.

"Stitch are you up?" Angel called from the Kitchen, "I'm making dinner tonight and I need your help."

Stitch nodded his head and saw something missing, "Where did Lilo and the others go?" Angel paused for a while and looked hesitant about something. "They came," Was her only reply, "But they went out again, leaving Belle here and said that they need to go for some errands." Stitch looked confused.

"Errands?" Angel shrugged her sholders and went back to cooking dinner, "Don't ask me, I was confused as the same with you, but I guess it has something to do with Nani looking for an extra job." Stitch raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Again?" Angel nodded and went to the fridge to grab something. Stitch looked around and can't find Belle, and walked in the kitchen to help, "Where's Belle?"

"Oh she's looking over the triplets over for me, I have to say they really are angels once you get know them." Angel answered as she cooked some tofu hanburgers she found, "Did you name them though?" Stitch stopped for a while, now that he thought about he forgot to name them.

"Oh...I guess I forgot to name them for nearly a month...I'm such a bad father." Angel looked at him with little pity and squeezed his shoulder with reassuance, "Don't worry, I'll help you. And Belle too. You just have to trust us okay?"

Stitch, for the first time in weeks, smiled.

-.-

"How about Huey?"

"No, that's sounds too silly..."

"Brute?"

"You didn't take that name from that street did you Belle?"

"No...What do you want to name him then Stitch?" Three experiments were sitting on the couch, each holding the Leroy Clones. Stitch held the largest one of the group who was looking around the room with a small interest. Belle and Angel were trying to think up of a name for the first oldest, but can't find one that really satisfied Stitch.

Belle groaned, clutching the second oldest Leroy on her lap, who was trying to bat her tail. "Is this how newly married couple felt when they had to choose the name? I thought it would be easy." Angel shook her head, still rocking the youngest carefully, "I can't think of one either, but hey at least Lilo didn't have any trouble naming the others."

"That's 'cause all she had to do was look at any part of our functioning or our parts just to name us, but yeah it's better than being named Nala or something terrible." Belle replied as she though up of a name she could think of, "Wait Stitch, how about Kale? It means 'strenth' in Hawaiian. And by the looks of him, he looks strong enough to carry his younger siblings." Stitch looked at the first oldest and thought for few seconds.

"Sure Kale sounds good." The first now named Kale looked up at his father, hearing his name. He doesn't know what Kale means but whatever it means it must've sound special to his father. Bored being in his father's lap, he struggled to get off his father's lap and scrawled up to Belle's tail which much to second oldest's annoyance. The second one squeaked in anger and Kale growled, trying to show his dominance to his youger brother but the second oldest didn't budge as he did the same way. And that action made Stitch thought up of a name.

"...Kekoa." He said, and both Angel and Belle looked at him, "Kekoa means 'bravery' in Hawaiian, I heard Lilo singing a song about a brave soldier coming back to his only maiden after the war. Seeing Kekoa not backing down is the act of bravery. Somehow it fits though." Stitch explained as he saw Kekoa and Kale fighting over Belle's tail, and Stitch quickly grabbed Kekoa out from Kale's arms, glaring both of them to not to fight. Both shrunk back in fear and understandment that fighting was never a problem. Sure that they won't fight he placed Kekoa back down and they both went back to batting Belle's tail, which to her annoyance.

Angel looked down at the youngest one and thought of the name of it, "We still need to pick a name for him, how about Eleu?" Angel asked as she held up the youngest one. Stitch shook his head, "The name sound nice but it really doesn't fit his discription."

"What about Dewey?" Stitch looked at Belle with 'are you kidding me?' look, "What! It's not like I got that from the television show late at night with a talking dog and a over genious baby!" Stitch just shook his head and thought for a while.

"Michio...?" Angel shook her head, "Too simple and not fitting. I think that name will go well with Kale though. We can use that for his middle name." Stitch nodded his head in understanding and Belle thought up of one.

"Oh I know Louie!"

"...He's not a dog Belle..." Angel butted in sarcastedly as she patted the little one, "and we need a name that fits him! We're not dogs for goodness sake!" Stitch chuckled hesitantly and replied, "Well, Lilo still think of us as dogs though..." Angel glared at Stitch signaling that they are done with this 'Dog' issue. Stitch just shrugged his shoulders, while Belle just shook her head comically and waved her tail for Kale and Kekoa to chase it.

"How about Huacachi?" Angel asked as she rocked the little Leroy, "I heard it means 'the one who cries a lot' and besides he cries a lot for his needs you know." Stitch thought for a while and nodded his head.

"Huacachi...such a nice name. Thanks for helping." Stitch replied as he felt Kale and Kekoa running back to him, nuzzling into his blue fur. Belle 'aww'ed in adortion and Angel passed Huacachi into Stitch's arm. Before Stitch knew it, Belle took out a camera out of nowhere and grinned happily.

"We should make an album for them and you can look back on the album with your full grown triplets, This will be their first time in the photo, so smile!" Belle exclaimed as she pressed the button with a flash.

The picture came out with Stitch holding Huacachi and both Kale and Kekoa were standing between Stitch, curious at what was ahead.


	5. Alike in Many Ways

Chapter 5  
Alike in Most Ways

AN: crap took a while... sorry for the late update...

Thank you **kitsunelover300** for the request and idea for the continuing story!

* * *

It was two weeks after Angel, Belle and Stitch had named the three and they slowly started to grow up.

Stitch was quite surprised that the three are still growing and he almost worried to himself that they might remember of who their true origin was but they never did. Much to his relief.

It was also funny to find out that they always follow him, now they walk on their own like little toddlers can. He felt like a mother duck who leads her ducklings to water. But beside that he felt generally happy.

He knew that his cousins won't understand why he took those three youngling in. It was simple, they were like him in so many ways.

Leroy is like him at most, created by the evil doctor and was released to cause mayhem. Leroy was still a newborn and it shocked how young Leroy is when he fought him. Stitch was like that at first, but met Lilo and learned of both right and wrong and trained himself to keep his programing as a secondary.

He looked down at the triplets as they all both hugged and giggled as they caught him.

He smiled at them as he placed them in his arms as they all walked into the kitchen for dinner.

-.-

"Lilo?"

Lilo looked up from her project of re-creating Ohana scrap book and saw Stitch walking up to her. She waved at him and Stitch made himself comfortable as he sat down on the chair.

"Hey Stitch," She replied as she cut the edge of a colored paper, "Feel refreshed? I hope those triplets didn't drag you down."

"Oh haha." Stitch replied sarcastically, "You try and take care of three babies nearly every day." Lilo shrugged her shoulders and laughed as she saw Stitch was facing down on the table.

Stitch remained like that for a while, he was thinking back of how much he and Leroy were alike, still brooding. He remembered the fight they did back and how ruthless Leroy was.

He sighed as he thought of the Oriiginal was all locked up in the cell-confused and lost. Probably tailing Hamstervile like a obeying servant, just simply following his orders. He shivered at that thought.

"Hey Lilo, I want to talk." Stitch announced suddenly as he sat up from his chair, nearly surprising Lilo that she had lost her concentration on cutting the picture and she had almost cut the large part of it.

"Uh..." Lilo answered dumbly as she quickly collected her photos and scrap papers away for later use and making her posture right, "Sure, um, just, er...give me a moment."

Now that the scrapbook was out of her way, Lilo made herself comfortable as much as she can while Stitch talked.

"I need your help."

Lilo blinked once. Then twice.

"...uh...what?" Lilo asked lamely as she almost slapped herself in the face for not doing right. Stitch sighed as he laid his head against the table.

"It's about Leroy. I was thinking about it and-"

"Oh no! You're not falling for him are you?" Stitch nearly jumped off his seat when he heard that-he had no idea Lilo was so open-minded in so many things, "Wha-" he sputtered, "Oh _no!_ Nothing like that!" Then Lilo sighed in relief and nodded her head.

"Okay, okay just making sure-now that we lay that joke aside, what about Leroy?" Stitch sighed again as he tried to massage his head. Typical Lilo, she always makes a small joke when it comes to things too serious.

"Remember when I told you about the fight I had with Leroy before his cloning session?" He saw Lilo nodding her head and he continued, "I realized something about him. He is young, misunderstood of everything around him, made mistakes from right and wrong and...I saw him as myself. It's funny you know, something from a past to come and hunt you again. My past was all the wrongs I had done as Leroy and all of the damages that I had regretfully had broken into pieces, unable to hold myself.

"But I had escaped from all of those and landed on here as my home and met you, Nani, and David. Especially you Lilo, you have taught me of all things of what is wrong and what is right. I remember when I made that city block when you said that advice, 'build something for a change.' and I did. And I never broken that advice.

"But I also realized that we are also alike Lilo-you have lost your Parents and I have no one, we both worked together and now here we are-talking about my talk."

Lilo just sat there, probably amazed of how well Stitch talked to her about how Leroy and Stitch were so nearly alike, it started to make sense. Maybe she can give the little Leroys a chance and besides, it might be fun to see how they grow really.

"Okay Stitch, I'll help." Lilo replied as she smiled warmly at him. Stitch for the first time in weeks, felt the world lifting up off his shoulders.

-.-

It took weeks and months for his family to accept the fact that the triplets is the part of the family right now. Stitch had no clue why but he sure that after that terrible experience with the Original, it's really painful to see at the young child that looked or shared the same feature of the enemy.

His other cousins didn't took it well in the past but each and everyone of them is slowly accepting them as a part of their Ohana, thanks to Belle and Angel that is. He really appreciated the help he can get.

Everything seemed okay for him right now, but it might take a long time for him to trust some few others again to be close to his 'sons'. So he did what he did best as a good single father; giving them advices as much as they need for support.

Stitch smiled softly as he saw Kixx teaching Kekoa how to hold the weight properly while the oldest and the youngest just played near the forest by playing the explorer.

Carefully taking out his own camera, he quickly took the pictures of the most beautiful moment of a parent.

-.-

It was then that Stitch knew that they are officially, completely alike.

It was one time at night that then, as Stitch had bided Lilo goodnight young Kale jumped up to him and tugging his arm, Stitch looked down at the book and realized something.

It was an Ugly Duckling book. His favorite.

He looked down at Kale and saw that Kekoa and Huacachi crawled up to him making themselves comfortable as they can to hear the story. Stitch smiled as he looked down the book and carefully opened to the page as it wrinkled in age.

"Long time ago, in far away country, there was an old manor house..."


	6. Say Daddy

Chapter 5  
Say Daddy

AN: Sorry for the short chapter...at least this is like a drabble or something like that.

* * *

It was time that little ones should learn to talk. Stitch knew that since they are young babies, things will be quite different for they had not learned yet to talk, but only make sounds and coos.

Quite odd that he was created in his adult body and they were reverted back into babies.

Jumba had to realize that his experiments are actually younger than he thought, it only took years for them to have logic and understanding. If Stitch was right, he would be nearly around Nani's age if he was a human and the triplets would be around young toddlers age.

Well, that's beyond that. Time for learning.

"Well..." Stitch said as looked at the triplets who too, looked back at him with curiosity in their black eyes, "I don't where to start really."

He might as well try then.

"Okay kids," He explained as he picked Kale up, "Dad is a stressed word with a strong 'd' and 'a' is short and crisp as well with the last 'd'. Now say it."

There was a long silence and Kale opened up his mouth and said;

"Da!"

"Well...I guess that's close enough..." Stitch sighed as he listened to his sons all repeating the word 'Da'. This probably might take a while.

Then his youngest, Huacachi came up to him and raising his hands up he called out the word.

"Papa."

Stitch blinked then once, then twice. It sounded a little...different but none the less, it is another word for father. Huacachi still held his arms up, wanting to pick up and called him many things;

"P-ppa-papi, pa-papa, d-dada!" He smiled as if he was proud of saying it and Stitch can't help it but pick him and hug him.

"You're a smart one aren't you?" Stitch encouraged as he rubbed the older two's head which that started to learn the word 'Dada' and 'Daddy'. He then saw how tired they were and lead them to take a nap, "It's nap-time kids."

"Daddy!" Kekoa claimed happily as he hugged Stitch's hand. Stitch smiled as he picked each of his sons up to reach for their bed and laid them to sleep. After the triplets slept, Stitch somehow felt warm as he saw them sleeping.

Is this what father's felt like when they heard their child say 'dad' or 'daddy'? Warm and fuzzy inside that he was finally a father?

He couldn't understand Humans that much-but there was only one thing he knew.

He was proud of his sons. And that was that.

And he can't wait to hear them call him 'daddy' again.


End file.
